dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Solstice Dragon
Egg hatches into a Blue-wing adult if bred between 6:00 EST and 17:59 EST. Egg hatches into a Colorful adult if bred between 18:00 EST and 5:59 EST. Solstice Dragons, or Holiday 2013 Dragons, were the all-female Holiday species given out during Christmas of 2013. They are only capable of producing more Solstice eggs during a certain period when Christmas is celebrated in December. They can still be bred to all year round, producing the male's breed of egg. Each scroll/account is currently limited to 2 CBs of this breed, like all other Christmas dragons. While TJ09's eggs were hatching during initial release, all the images of the egg cracking sequence were broken. He fixed the images but the sprite of the 2nd cracking stage was still broken, resulting in the egg turning "invisible" on a user's scroll. The egg became visible again as soon as it reached the 3rd cracking stage. All images of the egg cracking sequence have since been fixed. Under the old Breed sort, these dragons sorted as "Christmas 2013 Dragon" on a user's scroll. As of August 14, 2016, they now sort using their Encyclopedia name of "Holiday Dragon (2013)". Blue-winged variants will sort after their Colorful counterparts, including hatchlings that would have grown into Blue-winged adults. Official Dragon Description Egg "This egg emits a soft, heartwarming glow." Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It’s very festively colored." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It’s a cute baby dragon. It’s very festively colored. And look! It has grown wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Holiday dragons are a very mysterious breed. They are only seen during winter, and even then it is hard to catch a glimpse of one. They are responsible for the general cheer that spreads during the holidays. In essence, they are the “Spirits of Winter.”" Sprite Artist(s) *Odeen (All) *JaziandCo (Hatchlings) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *There were several ungendered stage 2 hatchling glitches during the initial release of this dragon (see gallery below). Since then, the glitch has been fixed and all affected hatchlings were replaced with female hatchlings. : Ungendered mature christmas2.png Ungendered mature christmas.png *In 2014, the Blue-winged sprite was at first introduced as the new sprite for all bred Solstices (meaning only CB Solstices were intended to have the rosy-winged version). But since many users were disappointed to find that the colorful wing pattern was no longer available for non-CB dragons, TJ and Odeen came up with a solution which made both sprites available again. *On December 19, 2016, the Solstice mature hatchlings received a sprite update to include a new rosy-winged version. This was added in after an almost 2 year suggestion discussion thread via the DC Forums, as users struggled to be able to obtain the adult versions they wanted due to human error on part of time zone calculations and the abandoned page changing egg times. Additional Information *Regarding the introduction of the Blue-winged variant: Category:Dragon Types Category:Western Dragons Category:Holiday Category:Christmas Dragons Category:Rare Dragons Category:Alternates Category:Odeen Category:JaziandCo Category:No Habitat Category:Christmas Category:Time Element Dragons Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:Change aligned dragons Category:Primary Affinity: Time